


prasii

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Modern Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang disembunyikan di balik mata, sesulit mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik mendung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prasii

**prasii**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance/Humor. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, drabble.

* * *

.

 _prasii_ _— green-coloured gem_

.

.

Seychelles menurunkan tudungnya, memandang langit yang masih tak bersahabat, tetapi sudah berhenti tersedu-sedan. England menghitung lipatan uang yang ia keluarkan dari saku bagian dalam mantel hitam panjangnya. Baru saja mereka bertemu dengan Finland dan Lithuania di jalan, dan sepertinya acara kumpul-kumpul paska pertemuan yang digagas England akan kembali berlanjut malam ini. Barangkali di rumah Wales, dengan lebih banyak rekan Uni Eropadan Persemakmuran yang datang.

"Aku penasaran." Seychelles mengerucutkan bibir. Ia bertopang pada tepian jembatan sambil memain-mainkan sesuatu.

"Janggut Raja Arthur! 'Chelle, sekarang kau merokok?!" Lupalah England seketika pada hitungan uangnya.

"Haaaa, punya pemantik tidak mesti aku merokok, 'kan? Ini untuk memanggang marshmallow di saat-saat darurat!"

"Kau memang sudah sama dengan America, tch." England lalu menggeram, "Tuh, jadi lupa hitungan uangnya, kan."

"Tunggu sebentar, England, apa Raja Arthur punya jenggot?" Seychelles menoleh, masih menyalakan-membiarkan mati pemantik itu beberapa kali.

"Lupakan." England lanjut menghitung. "Apa yang ingin kautanyakan sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa raja kalian di masa lalu menggunakan mawar sebagai bagian penting dari perang? _War of Roses_?"

England berdecak. _Menyebalkan_ , gumamnya. Ia selesai menghitung, akhirnya menjawab. "Karena kami tidak punya _Rafflesia arnoldii_ di sini."

"Uugh. Oke, aku bercanda soal itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Perempuan itu berkedip, semakin cepat, lalu membuang muka. Tangannya menyampirkan satu kepangannya ke depan seolah sedang mencoba mengalihkan dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau mau menemaniku yang cerewet dan bilang ingin menikmati jalan-jalan di bawah hujan London sementara yang lain mengundangmu—"

"Aku benci mabuk, itu saja." England memandangnya tetapi Seychelles melewatkan itu. "Pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan menjebakku untuk minum di pub meski modus awalnya adalah makan pai di restoran non formal. Aku tidak ingin terjebak untuk keempat kalinya. Seseorang tampaknya sangat terobsesi mencuri foto mabukku."

"Kau berceloteh." Seychelles mencibir.

"Kau yang bertanya duluan." England mengembalikan uangnya ke mantel. Ia menadahkan tangan, berharap masih ada sisa hujan, tetapi nihil dan ia mengembuskan napas sambil menopangkan sikunya di puncak tembok jembatan.

Perempuan itu menghangatkan telapak tangannya dengan api pemantik. "Ah, tapi aku kan ...."

"Begini." England berbalik, mereka menghadap sisi sungai yang sama. Petir berdentam dari kejauhan, England memberikan waktu untuk Seychelles menutup telinga. "Aku jalan denganmu tidak berarti aku suka padamu. Tetapi ketika aku sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri buka berarti aku benci padamu, Nona."

Seychelles menoleh lalu menghantam lengan England dengan pemantik. "Memangnya siapa yang berpikiran bahwa kau suka padaku?!"

"... Kita berdua seperti orang bodoh saja di sini."

Di antara pejalan kaki yang berlomba, meski mereka hanya peduli pada cuaca dan tujuan, beberapa orang menatap heran pada satu-satunya pasangan yang berhenti di jembatan bergenangan-gengangan air ini. England bisa saja mencubit pipi Seychelles sekarang juga jika saja seorang bapak tidak lewat di samping mereka sambil berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku menyesal bertanya." Seychelles menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dengan gusar lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memandang England sekali lagi dan mencoba untuk berdamai tanpa perjanjian lisan yang tak berguna.

England hanya menggerakkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau pernah menebak, apa yang selalu kucari di mata hijaumu itu?"

"Apakah aku harus mengetahuinya?"

Seychelles benci berperang terus-terusan, "Aku ingin tahu, ketika hutan saja bisa menyembunyikan banyak spesies dari tangan ilmuwan, pasti mata itu ...," _yang melewati lebih banyak sejarah dari yang aku tahu_ , "pasti ... lebih parah lagi."

"Pemilihan kata-katamu jelek sekali," England mengerutkan hidung. "Shakespeare pasti malas bangkit dari kubur lagi kalau mendengar orang sepertimu bilang begitu di tanahnya."

Seychells menyerah. _Memangnya cenayang mana yang mau membangkitkan Shakespeare?_

England menyadari sesuatu. Ia membungkuk dan memungut.

Pemantik itu kini menyala di tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa menebak perasaan sesesorang begitu saja lewat mata." Ia biarkan angin menyapu api. "Karena bagaimanapun, mata bukan hati. Perasaan bertarung dulu dengan pikiran sebelum sampai ke mata, dan mata bisa saja menutup untuk membiarkan banyak hal tersembunyi."

Seychelles menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya di atas tembok. "Lalu kau menganggap aku ini apa?"

England diam sebentar. "Kalau aku bertahan, itu artinya apa?"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ditulis buat mengasah diri, melatih diri buat menggambarkan adegan dengan baik tuh sebainya kayak gimana o(-( and guess who is infatuated with london's rain here beside seychelles. siapa yaa. dan omg war of roses ya itu subjek favorit saya dalam sejarah inggris, bagian itu benar-benar menarik ( ; ;)/


End file.
